Polyjuice Potion
by Nightmarexxx
Summary: *Komplett*Auf unerklärliche Weise verwandelt sich Hermione in ihren Zaubertrank Professor, sie weiß nicht wie das passieren konnte, wie kommt sie aus diesem Schlamassel nur wieder heraus? "Als sie die Augen wieder öffnete und in den Spiegel blickte, starrte sie geradewegs in das blasse Gesicht von Severus Snape."
1. Chapter 1

Auf unerklärliche Weise verwandelt sich Hermione in ihren Zaubertrank Professor, sie weiß nicht wie das passieren konnte, wie kommt sie aus diesem Schlamassel nur wieder heraus? "Als sie die Augen wieder öffnete und in den Spiegel blickte, starrte sie geradewegs in das blasse Gesicht von Severus Snape."

_Disclaimer: Alle Figuren gehören Joanne K. Rowling, ich habe sie mir für diese Geschichte nur ausgeliehen. die Fanfiction habe ich mir ausgedacht und die Rechte daran gehören mir. Ich verdiene kein Geld mit diesen Geschichten._

**Polyjuice Potion**

_Kapitel 1_

Hermione gähnte verschlafen und streckte sich, sie hätte gern noch etwas länger geschlafen doch ihr morgendlicher Zeitplan ließ dies nicht zu.

Geraden kamen Fred und George die Treppe runter, noch besser gelaunt wie eh und je „Guten" erwiderte Fred „Morgen" beendete George strahlend.

Wie konnten die beiden so früh am Morgen nur so gut gelaunt sein? Sie verzog ihr Gesicht und rieb sich die Augen, die jeden Moment drohten zuzufallen.

„Welche Laus ist dir über die Leber gelaufen." Meinte Fred grinsend, sie seufzte nur genervt.

„Also ehrlich, heute an diesem Tag solltest du etwas besser drauf sein." George zwinkerte ihr vielsagend zu, doch Hermione hatte überhaupt keine Ahnung von welchem Besonderen Ereignis die beiden schwärmten.

„Hab ich etwa Weihnachten verpasst? Oder was ist so toll an diesem stink normalen Tag." Ron kam gerade die Treppen vom jungen Schlafsaal runter und hatte anscheinend einen Teil des Gespräches mitgehört.

„Ach Brüderchen." Sagten George und Fred gespielt enttäuscht aus einem Mund.

"War ja mal wieder klar dass du keine Ahnung hast, doch von dir Miss Granger hätte ich das nicht erwartet!" tadelte George grinsend.

Nun meldete dich Harry zu Wort der nun wirklich neugierig war, was die beiden schon wieder ausheckten „Raus mit der Sprache, was haben wir verpasst."

„Das würde ich auch gern wissen." Meinte Hermione ungeduldig.

„Der beste Tag ihm Jahr ist los!" sagte Fred.

„Besser als Weihnachten!" grinste George.

„Besser als Geburtstag und Weihnachten zusammen!" erwiderter Fred begeistert.

„Oh nein." keuchte Ron, der gerade im Kalender des Gemeinschaftsraums nachgesehen hatte welcher Tag war.

Hermione lief zu ihm hinüber und blickte ebenfalls gespannt auf das Blatt auf den Fett in Rot geschrieben stand:

01\. April

„Das erklärt einiges." Murmelte Hermione.

„Keiner Sorge wir machen dieses Jahr nur ein winziges Experiment." Erklärte Fred

„Also wir machen uns dann mal von den Socken, haben noch ne Menge zu erledigen." Verabschiedeten sich die Zwillinge und verschwanden durch das Portrait der Fetten Dame.

Stirnrunzelnd starrte Hermione auf die Tür, was hatten die beiden nur schon wieder vor. Letztes Jahr viel wegen den Beiden der gesamte Unterricht aus, da Fred und George meinten sie müssten alle Gänge Hogwarts in Eisflächen verwandeln und alle Kerzen verwinden lassen, es war Stock finster und so glatt das die meisten nicht einmal zurück in ihre Gemeinschafträume fanden. Die beiden hatten dafür fünf Monate nachsitzen erhalten, waren aber der Meinung das sei es aufjedenfall wert gewesen.

„Kommt Jungs wir müssen langsam los zum Frühstück."

Auf dem Weg und während des Frühstücks war alles unverändert, es saßen sogar Fred und George am Tisch mit einem verstohlenem dauergrinsen. Harry und Ron unterhielten sich angeregt über Qudditch.

Hermione kaute gelangweilt auf ihrem Toastbrot und schaute sich etwas in der Halle um, ihr blick blieb am Lehrertisch hängen, Hagrid fing ihren Blick auf und lächelte sie freundlich an, sie erwiderte das Lächeln und erschreckte sich fast ein wenig als sie Snapes grimmiges Gesicht bemerkte, er saß neben dem Wildhüter und schien ziemlich schlechte Laune zu haben.

Wie immer eigentlich dachte sie. Der Tränkemeister trank gerade einen Schluck aus seinem Kelch und fing plötzlich heftig an zu husten, er roch am Inhalt, sprang auf und verließ fluchtartig die Halle.

Sie konnte sich nicht weiter über sein komisches Verhalten wundern den Ron schlug ihr mit dem Ellenbogen in die Hüfte und meinte säuerlich „Hörst du mir überhaupt zu? Ich rede mit dir!"

„Ähm, tut mir leid Ron, ich war gerade mit meinen Gedanken ganz woanders, was meintest du?"

Ron schaute zunächst etwas beleidigt erklärte dann jedoch „Seamus hat gesagt die ersten zwei Stunden Kräuterkunde würden ausfallen, da Professor Sprout Grippe hat, das heißt…"

„Freistunde!" erwiderte Harry erfreut.

„Ist das nicht super?" freute sich Ron.

„Dann habt ihr ja genug Zeit um für Verwandlung zu lernen, die Hausaufgaben lassen sich schließlich nicht allein machen und ihr könnt nicht davon ausgehen das ich euch die Hälfte schreiben werde." Sagte die Gryffindor in anklagendem Ton.

Ihre besten Freunde verdrehten zeitgleich ihre Augen „Natürlich werden wir bei dem super Wetter in der Bibliothek herumgammeln und Bucher wälzen." Erwiderte Harry ironisch.

„Aber dieser Aufsatz ist sehr wichtig weil.."

Hermione wurde von Ron unterbrochen „Ja sehr wichtig, klar, wir gehen dann mal, sind draußen."

Die beiden erhoben sich von der Bank, verließen den Saal und ließen eine beleidigt drein schauende Hermione Granger zurück.

„Schade hat leider nicht geklappt, Gred."

„Bist du dir sicher dass es der richtige Kelch war, Feorge?" flüsterte Fred seinem Bruder verschwörerisch zu.

Er seufzte „Tja, aber bei Snape hat es doch."

„Schhhht!" zischte George nicht das noch jemand etwas davon mitbekommt.

Hermione die von dem geheimnisvollen Gespräch der Zwillinge nichts mitgekriegt hatte nahm einen Schluck aus ihrem Kürbissaft, er schmeckte widerlich, sie verzog das Gesicht.

Jemand setzte sich neben ihr, sie konnte aus dem Augenwinkel Neville erkennen „Hermione könntest du mir möglicherweise bei meinem Aufsatz in Verwandlung helfen? Wir könnten zusammen in die Bibliothek." Er lief knallrot an „Nur zum l-lernen natürlich!"

Hermione schüttelte den Kopf ihr war plötzlich spei übel, sie erkläret ihm das es ihr momentan nicht besonders gut ginge und sie schnell auf die Toilette müsse, sie hastete aus der Großen Halle.

Kalter Schweiß rann ihre Stirn hinunter und ihre Hände zitterten als sie endlich im verlassen Mädchenbad im Erdgeschoss ankam.

Sie fasste sich an die Stirn, ihre Hände fingen noch stärker an zu zittern.

Ängstlich starrte sie sich im Spiegel an und stellte erschrocken fest dass ihre Haare sich schwarz färbten, sie wich erschrocken vom Spiegel ab.

Ihre Augen wurden eine Nuance dunkler, Hermione wuchs mehrere Zentimeter. Das Zittern ließ nicht nach.

Was geschah mit ihr?

Die Nase Wuchs, ihr Haar wurde kürzer.

Hermione wurde schwindelig sie blinzelte einige Male und schloss die Augen schließlich, ihr Magen zog sich schmerzhaft zusammen, sie atmete stoßweise aus.

Als sie die Augen wieder öffnete und in den Spiegel blickte starrte sie geradewegs in das blasse Gesicht von Severus Snape.

Nein! Dachte sie panisch.

Sie tastete angsterfüllt ihr Gesicht ab, und musterte erstarrt ihr neues Aussehen. Das war ein Traum, ein böser Traum nichts weiter. Ich muss nur Aufwachen, jetzt. Sie schloss abermals die Augen atmete tief ein. Wenn sie jetzt die Augen öffnet ist sie wieder sie selbst, eins, zwei, drei…

Doch abermals starrte ihr nur ihr verhasster Zaubertrankmeister mit für ihn unheimlich erschrockener Miene entgegen.

Nach einigen Minuten unterbrach sie ihr verzweifeltes starren, und wand sich von ihrem Spiegelbild ab. Ihr war klar dass es sich hierbei um Vielsafttrank handelt, sie hätte es gleich ahnen müssen, doch was nun.

So konnte sie niemals Raus, so konnte sie niemanden unter die Augen treten. Der Zaubertrank sollte nach einer Stunde nachlassen, also beschloss sie zu warten.

Hermione lehnte sich an die Wand und rutschte langsam auf dem Boden bis sie auf dem gefliesten kalten Boden saß.

Gefangen im Körper ihres Lehrers hallte ihre Stimme im Kopf, Snape, ausgerechnet Snape!

Nach einiger Zeit erhob sie sich, ihr wurde langsam langweilig, abwarten war noch nie ihre Stärke gewesen und sie hatte keine Lust weiter im Selbstmitleid zu versinken.

Sie näherte sich wieder dem Spiegel und betrachtete jeden Millimeter des eigentlich so vertrauten Gesichts, sie war nun eine exakte Kopie doch etwas war anders, Snape schaute nie so traurig, der niedergeschlagene Gesichtsausdruck passte überhaupt nicht.

Probeweise runzelte sie die Stirn, die tiefe Falte zwischen den Augenbrauen erschien die ihn älter aussehen lies als er eigentlich war. Obwohl wie alt war Snape überhaupt? Hermione hatte keine Ahnung, denn er gab schließlich nichts Privates von sich preis.

Sie versuchte mehrere seiner Gesichtsausdrücke und stellte fest dass sie es sogar sehr gut hinbekam, sie zog eine Augenbraue nach oben und ähnelte jetzt dem original mehr denn je.

Wie viel Zeit war mittlerweile vergangen? Fragte sie sich. Ein blick auf ihre Uhr ließ die erstarren, es waren schon über eine Stunde vergangen der Unterricht für Zauberkunst würde bald beginnen und sie hatte sich immer noch nicht zurück verwandelt.

Sie beschloss etwas zu tun, sie musste mit jemand sprechen, koste es was es wolle, sie konnte nicht ewig auf dieser Toilette bleiben.

_Fortsetzung folgt..._


	2. Kapitel 2

_Disclaimer: Alle Figuren gehören Joanne K. Rowling, ich hab sie mir für diese Geschichte nur ausgeliehen. die Fanfiction habe ich mir ausgedacht und die Rechte daran gehören mir. Ich verdiene kein Geld mit diesen Geschichten._

**Polyjuice Potion**

_Kapitel 2_

_…Sie beschloss etwas zu tun, sie musste mit jemand sprechen, koste es was es wolle, sie konnte nicht ewig auf dieser Toilette bleiben…_

Sie musste ihre Freunde finden, sie würden ihr gewiss helfen.

Schon war sie mit langen schritten bei der Tür als ihr ein viel das die unmöglich so nach draußen konnte, Hermione grübelte wie sie an die schwarzen Roben ihres Professor gelangen konnte, und plötzlich kam ihr eine Idee, die Schulwäscherei.

Sie brauchte nur nach einem Hauselfen rufen und ihn bitte ihr eine Snapes schwarzer Roben zu bringen und dann..

*Bloop* ihre Gedankengänge wurden unterbrochen, schon stand eine der Hauselfen vor ihr mit samt eines kompletten Outfits.

Die kleine rundliche Elfe zögerte einen Moment und meinte dann verlegen „Tippsy hat Wunsch gehört, Mr. Snape hat nach Roben gebeten, hier sie sind."

Die Kleine Elfe starrte sie verunsichert an, kein Wunder Hermione musste ein seltsames Bild abgeben, in ihrer Schulmädchen uniform, im Körper des düstersten Professors Hogwarts.

Hermione räusperte sich und sprach mit Snapes tiefer Stimme „Danke."

Sie wunderte sich selbst wie komisch dies aus Snapes Mund klang, die Elfe verneigte sich tief und verschwand so schnell sie gekommen war wieder.

Rasch zog Hermione das weiße Hemd über und die schwarze Hose an, nie zuvor hatte sie bemerkt wie muskulös Snape unter all den Roben war, sie zog den Gerockt über das weiße Hemd, knöpfte die zahlreichen Knöpfe bis zum Kragen zu und legte den schweren Umhang um die schultern.

Zögernd Griff sie nach dem Türgriff drückte ihn schließlich hinunter und trat verunsichert auf den Flur. Einige Schülerinnen kamen und kicherten als sie Snape aus der Mädchentoilette kommen sahen, peinlich dachte Hermione! Aber nicht für sie sondern für ihn, du bist jetzt er also verhalte sich auch so!

Sie setzte einen finsteren Gesichtsausdruck auf und rauschte mit aufgebauschtem Umhang durch die Gänge, es gelang ihr ziemlich gut stellte sie amüsiert fest, denn die Schüler wichen ihr eingeschüchtert aus.

Wo wollte sie überhaupt hinlaufen? Mitten im Gang blieb sie abrupt stehen und schaute sich um, wo sagen Harry und Ron wo sie seien ? genau sie wollten Quiddich spielen. Nun lief sie mit schnellen Schritten in Richtung Quiddich feld.

Dort angekommen wurde sie Zeuge eines heftigen Streites zwischen ein paar Gryffindor und einigen Slytherins, dort waren sicherlich auch Harry und Ron. Je näher sie kam desto mehr Wortfetzen erreichten sie.

„Haut ab, wir waren zuerst hier!"

„Ich werde nicht trainieren wenn die hier sind."

„Wir werden nicht gehen, geht ihr doch!"

Die beiden Gruppen schienen sich darum zu streiten wer auf dem Platz trainieren darf, oh je das gibt ärger wenn Snape die Gryffindors dabei erwischt wie sie seinen Schülern den platz zum trainieren nimmt. Halt, sie war jetzt Snape das heißt sie ist dafür zuständig zu entscheiden welche der beiden Mannschaften hier bleiben durfte. Noch bevor sich Hermione den perfekten plan zurechtlegen konnte war es auch schon zu spät. Malfoy hatte sie gesehen und steuerte nun direkt auf sie zu.

„Entschuldigen sie Sir, dass ich sie störe, ich habe eine Beschwerde.."

Es ist gerade sehr unpassend Malfoy, ähm ich meine Mr. Malfoy, suchen sie mich später noch einmal auf."

„Aber Professor! Die-„ Er zeigte mit dem Finger auf die Gryffindormannschaft‚wollen hier trainieren obwohl wir eigentlich heute auf dem Plan stehen.'

Nun wollte sich auch Harry an dem Gespräch beteiligen „Sie können sich gar nicht eingeschrieben haben wir wussten vorher überhaupt nicht das wir heute bis Zaubertränke frei bekommen."

„Trotzdem waren wir zuerst hier Potter!" zischte Malfoy mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen.

„Das stimmt nicht ich war schon einige Minuten vor euch da und habe auf Harry gewartet." Sagte Ginny und stellte sich mit verschränkten Armen neben Harry um ihn zu unterstützen.

Und schon fingen alle an wild durcheinander zu reden und sich Beleidigungen und Vorwürfe an den Kopf zu werfen.

Hermione war überfordert, allein schon damit sich nicht anmerken zu lassen wie verunsichert sie eigentlich war, jetzt sollte sie auch noch Streit schlichten das war wirklich zu viel auf einmal.

„Das wird mir hier alles zu blöd, ich werde Professor McGonnagall holen." Harry wollte schon davon stapfen als Snape ihn mit eisernem Griff zurück hielt.

„ , sie gehen nirgendwo so schnell hin, ich muss zuvor ein ernstes Wort mit ihnen wechseln."

Sie war so sehr damit beschäftigt auf die korrekte Wortwahl zu achten das ihre Gesichtszüge für einen kurzen Moment nicht hinter einer Maske aus Gleichgültigkeit versteckt waren, denn Harry schaute sie Stirnrunzelnd an.

„Was wollen sie." Meinte er dann.

„Ein Gespräch unter vier Augen." Zischte Snape und schaute dabei alle andern Schüler an.

„Aber Sir wer trainiert jetzt.." fragte Malfoy.

„Sie werden sich doch wohl das Feld teilen können! Es ist genügend Platz für beide Mannschaften und nun stellen sie sich nicht so an !"

Die Schüler zogen sich zurück und befolgen tatsächlich seinen befehlen.

Das war super Hermione, dachte sie erfreut. Innerlich klopfte sie sich für ihre gute schauspielerische Leistung auf die Schulter. Doch das gute Gefühl hielt nicht lange an als ihr Harry einfiel der abwartend vor ihr stand.

Sie zögerte, wie sollte sie ihm nur Mitteilen was geschehen ist?

„Harry ich, ich brauche deine Hilfe." Begann sie.

„Was wollen sie von mir?" meinte dieser sichtlich überrascht davon dass sein verhasster Lehrer ihn beim Vornamen ansprach.

„Ich bin nicht Snape, Harry ich bin es Hermione." Sagte sie mit zitternder Stimme, und legte ihm die Hand auf den Arm wie sie es so oft tat um ihre Aussage zu unterbinden.

Er wich erschrocken einen Schritt weg und starrte sie gereizt durch die Runden Brillen Gläser an.

„Bitte Harry lass mich dir beweisen das ich es bin!"

„Was spielen sie für ein krankes spiel Snape." Fauchte er ihr entgegen.

„Ich bin es Hermione ich wurde durch Vielsafttrank zu Snape, bitte hilf mir!"

„Was soll das? Hermione würde sich niemals freiwillig in einen kalten Bastard verwandeln, warum sollte sie das tun, außerdem hätte sie uns das erzählt."

„Aber ich.." Ein dicker Kloß bildete sich ihn ihrem Hals und erstickte ihre Stimme sie konnte nicht weiter sprechen sonst würde sie in Tränen ausbrechen.

Prüfend musterte sie Harry mit einem angewiderten Gesicht „Sie sind weder Snape, noch Hermione, was wollen sie von mir?"

„Nein Harry ich bin es wirklich." Flüsterte sie kaum hörbar, ihr bester Freund glaubte ihr nicht nach allem was sie durch gemacht hatten.

„Reden sie keinen Unsinn!" zischte er mit zusammen gekniffen Augen, er zog langsam seinen Zauberstab aus seinem Ärmel und richtete ihn auf Snape.

Wollte er sie etwa angreifen? Dachte sie panisch, der Zauberstab! Ihr Zauberstab ihr schien als hätte sie die rettende Idee.

Blitzschnell angelte sie Ihren Zauberstab aus den Roben.

„Hier sieh Harry das ist mein Zauberstab nicht der von Snape, glaub mir doch bitte!"

„Sie haben ihren Zauberstab?!" entgegnete er entsetzt. „Wer sind sie und was haben sie mit Hermione gemacht?" brüllte er.

Er kam immer näher und hielt ihr den Zauberstab direkt unter die Nase, Hermione sah nur noch einen Ausweg, er würde ihr nicht glauben egal was sie sagte oder tat.

„Obliviate." Flüsterte sie.

_Fortsetzung folgt..._

Hey :) Meine Geschichte hat insgesamt 8 Kapitel und ist bereits fertig geschrieben. Ich wollte erst einmal eure Meinung zu den ersten Kapiteln hören bevor ich weitere veröffentliche.

Lg Nightmarexxx


	3. Chapter 3

Hey, ich habe einige Tage gewartet bis ich das nächste Kapitel poste weil ich mir nicht sicher war ob es überhaupt Interesse daran gibt. Danke an ich habe mich sehr über dein Review gefreut!

_Disclaimer: Alle Figuren gehören Joanne K. Rowling, ich hab sie mir für diese Geschichte nur ausgeliehen. Die Fanfiction habe ich mir ausgedacht und die Rechte daran gehören mir. Ich verdiene kein Geld mit diesen Geschichten._

**Vielsaft-Trank**

_Kapitel 3_

Hermione saß mit dem Langen Umhang und den schwarzen Roben ihres Professors auf einer der Steintreppen die zum Astronomieturm hinauf führte, sie schaute aus dem kleinen und etwas verstaubten Fenster hinaus auf die Ländereien.

Jeder Schüler der sie so dasitzen sehen würde hätte sich wahrscheinlich gewundert warum Snape hier auf den schmalen Treppen saß und nach draußen sah, keiner konnte ahnen wer es eigentlich war. Hermione Granger gefangen im Körper des Tränkemeisters.

Sie brauchte eine Lösung, und dass schnell, in einigen Minuten würde die nächste Unterrichtsstunde beginnen und so konnte sie ganz sicher nicht erscheinen, vielleicht sollte sie einfach gar nicht kommen. Doch damit würde nur noch mehr Aufmerksamkeit auf sich lenken. Das einfachste wäre wahrscheinlich Dumbledore mitzuteilen was vorgefallen war, ja das wäre der erste Schritt.

Am Wasserspeier angelangt war sie heilfroh das Passwort „Ananas Pfannkuchen" zu kennen, es hatte so einige Vorteile Schulsprecherin zu sein.

Sie klopfte an der großen hölzernen Tür.

„Herein." Ertönte von drinnen die Stimme von Professor McGonnagall, warum war Dumbledore nicht hier?

Sie öffnete die Tür und erblickte ihre Verwandlung Lehrerin am Schreibtisch des Direktors, vor ihr ein riesen Stapel Papiere, sie blickte auf und bat ihn sich zu setzten.

Sie tat dies daraufhin und ihre Professorin schien etwas verblüfft, also tat Snape das normalerweise nicht?

Ruckartig erhob sie sich wieder und stellte sich neben den Sessel.

McGonnagall schaute ihn verwirrt an „Severus ist alles in Ordnung mit dir?"

„Alles bestens … Minerva." Gerade noch gerettet dachte Hermione, Gott war das seltsam sie beim Vornamen anzusprechen.

„Und deshalb wollte ich auch mit dir sprechen momentan habe ich…" begann Hermione und versuchte so monoton wie möglich zu klingen.

„Gut das du hier bist ich muss noch einiges mit dir besprechen, bezüglich dem Streit auf dem Quiddichfeld, und berichteten mir, der Streit sei vollkommen ausgeartet nach dem du verschwunden warst, warum hast du nichts unternommen? Das ist doch sonst nicht deine Art! Zwei Schüler liegen auf dem kranken Flügel, nichts Ernstes Mr. Weasley hat lediglich ein blaues Auge, doch das hätte wirklich nicht passieren müssen." Wetterte die Professorin in strengem Ton.

Hermione schluckte, das hatte sie nicht gewollt, doch nachdem sie Harrys Gedächtnis verändert hatte wollte sie einfach nur noch schleunigst zurück ins Schloss. Okay was nun ? sie schaut mich so erwartungsvoll an wahrscheinlich wartet sie auf eine Erklärung, was würde Snape wohl dazu sagen? Es war gar nicht so einfach sich in ihn hinein zu versetzen

„Nun Minerva, seit wann ist es meine Aufgabe zuzuteilen wer auf dem Feld trainieren darf. Ich hatte weitaus wichtigeres zu tun." Erwiderte sie.

„Das kann nicht dein Ernst sein Severus ich bin wirklich.." sagte sie aufgebracht.

„Minerva." Unterbrach Hermione sie „Ich bitte sie ihre Strafpredigt ein anders mal zu halten, heben sie sich diese lieber für die Schüler ihres Hauses auf."

Empört schnappte sie nach Luft.

Hermione gefiel es überhaupt nicht so mit ihrer Lehrerin zu sprechen, eigentlich mochte sie Professor McGonnagall aber im Moment blieb ihr leider nichts anders übrig, in Gedanken bat sie um Verzeihung.

„Ich müsste dringend ein Gespräch mit … Albus führen wo befindet er sich momentan?"

McGonagall hatte sich wieder einigermaßen gefasst und meinte nun mit immer noch stinkwütend „Albus ist im Ministerium, es gab einen Vorfall der einige Zauberscherzartikel Läden die Hogsmeade betreffen."

„Wann wird er wieder zu sprechen sein?" fragte Hermione.

„Er wird gegen Abend zurück sein denke ich, was miusst du so dringendes mit ihm besprechen?" fragte sie neugierig.

„Nichts was dich angeht Minerva." Zischte sie, das letzte was sie gebrauchen konnte war McGonnall die vermutlich auch noch der Meinung war jemand hätte sie entführt und Snapes Gestalt angenommen.

„Nun, ich bin stellvertretende Schulleiterin, ich denke schon dass es mich etwas angeht! Außerdem war das unerhört von dir vorhin."

„Wo von sprichst du?" schnarrte Hermione mit Snapes Stimme. „Ich dachte wir hätten geklärt das mich diese Auseinandersetzung auf dem Quiddichfeld nicht betrifft.."

„Davon Rede ich nicht Severus! Ich habe vorhin eine an deine Tür geklopft und du hast nicht geöffnet, was sollte das?

„Ist dir schon einmal in den Sinn gekommen das ich nicht dort war meine Liebe?"

„Gewiss ist mir bewusst das du dort warst, sonst hätte ich kein Licht brennen sehen."

„Ich war beschäftigt, und das bin ich immer noch, und ähm .. deswegen muss ich jetzt gehen Minerva, auf Wiedersehen und einen .. schönen Abend." Meinte er hastig, und schloss hinter sich die Tür des Direktorats. McGonnagall schaute ihm Stirn runzelnd nach und sagte dann zu sich selbst „Seltsam, sonst verabschiedet er sich nie, vielleicht ist er wirklich krank."

Sie lehnte sich erst einmal mit dem Rücken an die mächtige Tür und atmete tief ein, sie musste nun einen klaren Kopf bewarfen und einen neuen Plan finden.

Dumbledore und Harry konnte sie vergessen was nun? Vielleicht konnte sie einen anderen ihrer Freunde um Hilfe bitten und ihn davon überzeugen das sie Hermione war, aber wen? Sie ging in ihrem Kopf eine Liste ihrer Freunde durch doch fand bei jedem einen Grund es gar nicht erst zu versuchen. Beispielsweise Neville, würde sie ihm auch nur zum Gespräch unter vier Augen bitten würde er vor Angst in Ohnmacht fallen, er hatte viel zu viel Angst vor Snape. Doch wäre es ein Versuch wert? Wie viel Zeit war überhaupt vergangen? Die kramte im Umhang nach der Armbanduhr die sie eingesteckt hatte.

Der Arithmantik Unterricht hatte bereits angefangen, zum ersten Mal störte es Hermine nicht das sie eine Stunde verpasste, sie war mit dem Unterrichtsstoff sowieso schon Meilen weit voraus und konnte es sich leisten einmal zu fehlen.

Fieberhaft überlegte sie was sie als nächstes tun sollte, doch sie wusste einfach nicht weiter, sie schüttelte den Kopf und fuhr sich genervt durch die Harre da diese ihr immer wieder ins Gesicht vielen, die Gryffindor stellte fest das seine Harre überhaupt nicht so fettig waren wie sie immer aussahen sondern eher weich und samtig. Das hätte sie Snape überhaupt nicht zugetraut.

Da viel es ihr wie Schuppen von den Augen, sie musste zu Snape, wer würde wohl besser wissen wie sie die Wirkung des Vielsafttrankes rückgängig machen könnte als der Tränkemeister selbst. Dieser Plan war ihre einzige Rettung und er verlangte von ihr wahnsinnig viel Mut.

Während sie in Richtung Kerker lief versuchte sie Krampfhaft sich keine Gedanken darüber zu machen was er wohl sagen wird wenn er sie so sieht oder besser gesagt sich sieht. Je mehr stufen sie hinabstieg desto kälter wurde ihr ob das an der düsteren Atmosphäre, der kalten Luft oder der Situation an sich kam wusste sie nicht.

Sie stieg die vielen Treppen zum Kerker hinab und währe beinahe über den Umhang gestolpert als sie schließlich vor der Tür seines Büros ankam, sie stand nun davor und konnte sich einfach nicht überwinden zu klopfen zu viel Angst hatte sie vor seiner Reaktion.

Tief atmete sie ein, sie hatte keine andere Wahl und so klopfte sie. Nichts geschah, abermals klopfte sie etwas stärker gegen die Tür.

Vielleicht ist er nicht hier sondern, sie schluckte, in seinen privaten räumen.

_Fortsetzung folgt..._


	4. Chapter 4

Hey,erstmal einen riesen Dank an Ines-Mia-Snape ich habe mich wahnsinnig über dein Review gefreut :) so etwas motiviert einen sofort das nächste Kapitel hochzuladen.

Ron ist sich nicht so sicher wer ihm das blaue Auge verpasst hat, denn bei dem durcheinander könnte es auch sein das ihn sie Faust eines Gryffindors getroffen hat :D

_Disclaimer: Alle Figuren gehören Joanne K. Rowling, ich hab sie mir für diese Geschichte nur ausgeliehen. Die Fanfiction habe ich mir ausgedacht und die Rechte daran gehören mir. Ich verdiene kein Geld mit diesen Geschichten._

**Polyjuice Potion**

_Kapitel 4_

Hermione schüttelte sich und bekam eine Gänsehaut, sei es wegen der kühlen Atmosphäre hier in den Kerkern oder weil sie keine andere Wahl hatte und Snapes Privaträume aufsuchen musste wusste sie selbst nicht so richtig.

Sie schlich leise den Gang weiter entlang, Snape konnte sich wirklich perfekt leise und unbemerkt anschleichen, dass musste man ihm lassen, in diesem Teil der Kerker war sie zuvor noch nie.

Das einzige Licht erzeugten Fackeln mit grünen Flammende an den Wänden links von ihr befestigt waren, schließlich stand sie vor einer schwarzen Tür, schloss die Augen und klopfte schüchtern dagegen, nichts geschah was sollte sie nun tun? Verzweifelt klopfte sie noch einmal, diesmal heftig gegen die Tür, nichts passierte. Hermione wollte sich gerade umdrehen und zum Mädchenbadezimmer zurückkehren da vernahm sie eine Stimme hinter der Tür die sie nicht richtig zuordnen konnte, „ich bin gerade nicht zu sprechen, ich bitte sie zu gehen, JETZT"

„P-Professor Snape? Sind sie es? Ich brauche ihre Hilfe."

„Ich habe momentan keine Zeit, verschwinden sie!" schnarrte sie Stimme.

„Ich bin es Hermione Granger, bitte öffnen Sie die Tür ich brauche ihre Hilfe." Jammerte sie verzweifelt.

Hermione hörte schritte und kurz darauf wurde die Tür aufgerissen, sie sah etwas das sie bei weiten nicht erwartet hätte!

Sich selbst, ihr altes sie selbst, mit den brauen langen Haaren und in viel zu langen schwarzen Roben, die an ihr herunter schlackerten. Er starrte sie mit einem mörderischen Blick an.

„Miss Granger, was auch immer sie damit bezwecken wollen, machen sie es auf der Stelle rückgängig."

„Professor Snape, sind sie es?" fragte sie verwirrt.

„Ja, verdammt was hätten sie gedacht? Der Weihnachtsmann, machen sie es Rückgängig sofort!" brüllte er was jedoch bei weitem nicht so einschüchternd war mit Hermiones Stimme.

„Ich weiß doch selbst nicht wie, ich dachte sie könnten sie…." Stotterte sie verzweifelt und war nahe daran in Tränen auszubrechen.

„Wenn ich könnte hätte ich schon längst etwas getan! Kommen sie rein und schließen sie die Tür, und setzten sie sich!" befahl er ihr kalt, drehte sich elegant um und stapfte Richtung Sofa, das sah jedoch etwas komisch aus mit Hermiones Gestalt.

Sie sah sich erst einmal um und war erstaunt wie häuslich alles eingerichtet war, der Boden war aus schwarzem Holz die Wände waren ebenfalls dunkel genau wie der Rest der Möbel, aber etwas anders hatte sie auch nicht erwartet, wie hätte es denn aussehen sollen? Es war schließlich Snapes Wohnung. Es machte alles in allem einen recht gemütlichen Eindruck und Hermione fragte sie sich ob überhaupt jemals zuvor ein Schüler in seinen Räumen gewesen war.

Sie blickte ihn wieder an, nicht fähig irgendetwas zu tun.

„Türe schließen sagte ich!" schrie er ihr zornig entgegen.

Sie schloss die Tür und fing an zu schluchzen heiße tränen kullerten ihre, nein Snapes Wangen hinunter, das war alles zu viel für sie.

Snape seufzte er erkannte das er so kein Stück weiter kommen würde, also versuchte er etwas netter zu klingen „Setzten sie sich erst einmal."

Sie Tat wie geheißen und ließ sich ziemlich ungeschickt auf dem Schwarzen Ledersofa fallen, Tränen liefen ihr ungehalten die Wangen hinunter sie vergrub das Gesicht in den schlanken langen fingern, die schwarzen Harre vielen über ihren Kopf. Snape musste zuschauen wie er selbst sich gerade auf seinem Sofa ausheulte.

„Ich habe nichts getan Professor wirklich nicht, ich weiß nicht wie, und Harry wollte mir nicht glauben, seine Erinnerung auslöschen." Schluchzte sie zusammenhanglos und versuchte ihm ihr Herz auszuschütten doch er ging nicht darauf ein.

Er räusperte sich genervt „Tee?"

Hermione blickte verblüfft auf die Augen Rot die fahlen Wangen nass von den tränenden, er verzog das Gesicht, nicht oft hatte er geweint und dieser Anblick war für ihn wie ein Schlag in den Magen.

„Ja." Erwiderte sie mit schüchterner tiefer Stimme.

Als er mit dem Tee wieder kam hatte sie sich zu seiner Erleichterung einigermaßen beruhigt, er stellte die dampfende Tasse vor sie und setzte sich gegenüber in den Sessel. Severus musterte sie von oben bis unten, die Situation war einfach zu absurd.

Selten hatte er eine Schülerin in seinem eigenem Körper vor sich, das war definitiv das erste Mal.

Hermione nahm dankbar die Tasse und schlürfte mit Snapes dünnen Lippen einen kleinen schluck, verschluckte sich jedoch und find heftig an zu husten.

„Würden sie es eventuell in Betracht ziehen etwas leiser zu sterben? Ich muss mich konzentrieren und eine Lösung für unser kleines Problem finden." Erwiderte er kalt mit gewohntem Sarkasmus.

Einige Minuten starrte sie ihn einfach nur an, er saß dort auf dem großen Sessel sie Hände gefaltet, den Boden anstarrend in IHREM Körper und runzelte die Stirn.

Nach einiger Zeit meinte sie „Könnten sie möglicherweise aufhören ihre Stirn zu runzeln, das gibt ähm Falten und ich will nicht das sie bleibende Schäden an mir hinterlassen."

Er blickte sie scharf an und hatte doch etwas amüsiertes ihn seinem Blick „Das sagen sie mir? Ich musste gerade mitansehen wie meine Gestalt in Tränen ausgebrochen ist und wie ein kleines Mädchen geheult hat."

Hermione würde knallrot und blickte wieder zu Boden, erst jetzt bemerkte sie wie peinlich es war vor ihrem Zaubertränkelehrer zu weinen.

„Musste Vielsafttrank nicht seine Wirkung längst verloren haben Professor?" Unterbrach sie ihn abermals beim Nachdenken.

„Korrekt, miss Granger, 10 Punkten für ihren blitzschnellen Messerscharfen verstand, als wäre mir das nicht selbst aufgefallen." Erwiderte er leise und versuchte bedrohlich zu klingen scheiterte jedoch da Hermione stimme einfach nicht passte.

Sie hielt es für besser nichts auf seine sarkastische Antwort zu sagen und schlürfte schweigend ihren Tee.

Plötzlich stand er Ruckartig auf ging zum naheliegendem Bücherregal, suchte mit den Augen die Buchtitel ab. Er wollte nach einem Buch der obersten Regalreihe greifen, reichte aber nicht bis oben, da Hermione Körper um einiges kleiner war als sein eigener. Hermione stand auf trat neben ihm und zog das Buch mühelos aus den sorgfältig geordneten reihen, sie reichte es ihm, er riss es ihr aus der Hand und knurrte sie ärgerlich an.

Ganz vertieft in das Buch schrieb er sich immer wieder Notizen auf, Sie beobachtete sich selbst dabei und war von seinen Bewegungen fasziniert.

„Starrten sie mich nicht an!" meinte er scharf erhob seinen Kopf nicht, und sie blickte schnell weg und setzte sich wieder auf das Sofa.

„Würden sie mich bitte in ihre Recherchen einweisen, Sir? Es betrifft schließlich auch mich."

„Ich sagte nicht unterbricht Granger."

Sie funkelte ihn böse an.

Er seufzte und blickte aus dem Buch auf „Ich suche gerade nach einem Gegenspruch, es handelt sich höchstwahrscheinlich um einem verstärkten Vielsafttrank."

„Danke." Sagte sie schlicht und lächelte.

Ihm entwich ein scharfes Zischen und er verzog das Gesicht „Lächeln sie nicht, das steht mir nicht und schadet meinem Image."

Hermiones Grinsen wurde noch breiter und er wandte sich entschlossen die Provokation zu ignorieren wieder dem Buch zu.

Die Gryffindor räusperte sich laut und er schaute auf, zog eine Augenbraue hoch und schaute sie fragend an, sie tat es ihm gleich.

„Was?" meinte er sichtlich genervt.

„Ihnen ist schon bewusst, dass wir in exakt 5 Minuten Unterricht bei ihnen haben, Gryffindor und Slytherin, meine Klasse."

„Verdammt" fluchte er, sprang auf und lief in Raum auf und ab.

„Wir könnten einfach nicht erscheinen." Schlug Hermione zögernd vor.

„Nicht erscheinen? Das wäre überhaupt nicht auffällig wenn wir beide nicht erscheinen, ich bin der Lehrer für dieses Fach, falls es ihnen entgangen ist."

„Nicht mehr." Flüsterte sie leise, er hörte sie dennoch und blieb jetzt steif stehen und musterte sie düster.

Hermione hatte das Gefühl er würde wegen ihrer Aussage gleich auf sie losgehen, doch dann sagte er leise „Wahrscheinlich haben sie recht."

„Sie geben mir Recht?" Meinte Hermione verwirrt.

Er begann abermals auf und abzugehen, und überhörte ihre frage gekonnt.

„Sie müssen den Unterricht Für michhalten, es ist die einzige Möglichkeit bis wir wissen was mit uns nicht stimmt."

Sie keuchte erschrocken auf „Aber…" stotterte sie.

_Fortsetzung folgt…_


	5. Chapter 5

Hey, endlich habe ich Zeit das nächste Kapitel hochzuladen, in diesem Kapitel könnte es manchmal etwas schwierig werden wer gemeint ist da Snape in Hermiones Gestalt ist und er in ihrer, ich hoffe es ist trotzdem verständlich wer gemeint ist.

_Disclaimer: Alle Figuren gehören Joanne K. Rowling, ich hab sie mir für diese Geschichte nur ausgeliehen. Die Fanfiction habe ich mir ausgedacht und die Rechte daran gehören mir. Ich verdiene kein Geld mit diesen Geschichten._

**Polyjuice Potion**

_Kapitel 5_

„Glauben sie mir Miss. Granger ich will das ebenso wenig wie sie aber wir müssen das jetzt durch ziehen, woher bekomme ich ihre Schuluniform?"

„In der Mädchentoilette." stotterte sie.

„Beginnen sie mit dem Unterricht ich werde nachkommen, lassen sie sich nichts anmerken, ich denke sie schaffen das, sie sind eine intelligente Hexe." Erwiderte er Gedanken verloren und ohne den sonst scharfen Unterton.

War das eben ein Kompliment von ihrem verhassten Tränkemeister? In ihr wuchs das Bedürfnis ihm zu zeigen das er sich nicht täuschte und die das Durchziehen konnte.

„Gut." Meinte sie schlicht.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Sie stand vorne am Pult und beobachte wie immer mehr Schüler in den Klassenraum strömten unter ihnen auch Harry und Ron die sie flüstern hörte „Mensch, wo ist bloß Hermione." „Hoffentlich ist es nichts Ernstes." Snape hatte wirklich gute Ohren stellte sie fest, wurde jedoch von Sekunde zu Sekunde nervöser, sie musste dies jetzt durchziehen komme was wolle.

Als alle auf ihren Plätzen saßen und sie Erwartungsvoll anstarrten, meinte sie mit Snapes leiser bedrohlichen stimme „Wir werden heute einen neuen Zaubertrank in der Theorie durchgehen.." Hermione wurde unterbrochen die Tür flog auf und sie selbst kam herein gestürmt, alle Blicke waren auf Hermione Granger gerichtet die ein rauschte und sich vorne elegant um die eigene Achse drehte.

Hermione in Snapes Gestalt packte sie hart an der Schulter und zwang sie so sich umzudrehen.

„Miss Granger würde sie mir erklären was sie hier aufführen?" erwiderte er und blickte zornig zu ihr hinauf.

Sie ließ ihn nicht zu Wort kommen „Zwanzig Punkte Abzug von Gryffindor, für zu spät kommen, setzten!" bellte sie.

Mit offenem Mund starrte er, sie, „seinen Lehrer" an erwiderte daraufhin jedoch nichts und setzte sich auf den freien Platz neben Harry. Er kam gar nicht erst dazu sie gereizt anzufunkeln denn Harry flüsterte ihr etwas ins Ohr.

Um das schlimmste zu verhindern und zu Snapes Wohlbefinden erwiderte sie gedehnt „Miss Granger, setzten sie sich weg von Mr. Potter und Mr. Weasley, ich denke sie werden von ihnen zu leicht abgelenkt."

Er sah erleichtert aus und wollte sich in die letzte reihe setzen als sie Snapes schnarrende stimme vernahm „In die erste Reihe!"

Er warf ihr einen Gesichtsausdruck zu den Hermione nicht einschätzen konnte.

Ihr gefiel die neue Rolle wirklich gut, und sie musste zugeben dass es ihr ein wenig Spaß machte Snape die Gemeinheiten heimzuzahlen.

Er fuhr mit seinem monotonen Vortragt fort und kritzelte gleichzeitig Zutaten für den Skele-fachs an die Tafel, „ Zuerst werden wir die Theorie durchgehen bevor einer von Dummköpfen einen Kessel zum Explodieren zu bringt." Er drehte sich elegant um und warf Neville einen schnellen blick zu, so wie Snape ihn wahrscheinlich auch gedemütigt hätte. Dieser lief knallrot an und zog eingeschüchtert den Kopf ein.

„Erkennt jemand anhand der Zutaten um welchen Trank es sich handelt?"

Normalerweise müsste nun Hermione Grangers Hand nach oben schnellen doch diese saß nur da mit einem missmutigem Gesichtsausdruck. Der Rest der Klasse machte wie immer keine Anstalten sich zu melden oder hatte schlichtweg keine Ahnung.

Er baute sich bedrohlich vor der Klasse auf, umrundete den Tisch der ersten Reihe, beugte sein Gesicht tief an das Hermione's und flüsterte mit tiefer Stimme so dass es kein anderer höheren konnte in ihr Ohr „Sie sollten versuchen sich zu verhalten wie ich, bevor noch jemanden etwas auffällt."

Er versteifte sich und Sie konnte resignierend feststellen welche Wirkung Snapes stimme bei ihrem Körper hatte, sie konnte seine Gänsehaut sehen.

Vorne angekommen zischte er „Ich wiederhole meine Frage abermals."

Er legte eine kurze Pause ein und erwiderte dann gedehnt „Erkennt jemand anhand der Zutaten um welchen Trank es sich handelt?"

Absichtlich starrte er Hermione an, diese blickte ihn finster an und hob langsam ihre Hand.

Snape verengte seine Augen als sie umherschaute, ihn zum wiederholten Male anschaute und meinte gespielt überrascht „Niemand?"

Snape in Hermiones Gestalt kochte vor Wut wie konnte sie es nur wagen ihn mit seinen eigenen Waffen zu schlagen!

„Mr. Malfoy, um welchen Trank handelt es sich?"

Malfoy der nicht darauf vorbereitet war von Snape angesprochen zu werden da er sonst sein Liebling war, wurde Rot und stotterte er wüsste es nicht.

„Bedauerlich Mr. Malfoy."

Snape wante sich Hermione zu und schnarrte „Wissen sie möglicherweise die antworte?"

„Skele-Wachs" zischte sie zwischen zusammengebissenen zähnen.

Ron und Harry tuschelten aufgeregt ihnen war hermiones seltsames verhalten aufgefallen.

„Potter, Weasley!" bellte er „wiederholen sie die sie korrekte Antwort die Hermione Granger gerade fünf Punkte für ihr Haus eingeholt hat."

Alle drehten sich entrüstet zu Snape um, niemals hatte er Gryffindor Punkte gegeben nicht mal einen.

„Nun, ich warte." Erwiderte der Tränkemeister süffisant.

„Wir…wir haben sie nicht verstanden." Stotterte Ron verlegen.

„Und da gehen die Punkte schon wieder baden, 10 Punkte Abzug von Gryffindor!" Snape drehte sich Hermione zu und sagte monoton „würde sie nochmal ihre soeben gegebene Antwort wiederholen ."

Sie schwieg, er würde bei ihrem kranken spiel nicht mitspielen, er musste zugeben sie spielte ihn sehr überzeugend doch er ließ sich von ihr gewiss nicht demütigen.

Severus Snape stolzierte nach vorne, verschränke langsam die Arme und schnarrte „Ich warte."

„Skele-Wachs." Zischte sie abermals.

„Wie bitte ich habe sie nicht verstanden, wären sie so freundlich nochwas zu wiederhohlen was sie soeben unvertändlich sagten." Bat er sie monoton.

Es wurde ihm zu viel Er sprang auf versuchte sich vor ihr bedrohlich aufzubauen, scheiterte jedoch kläglich und schrie ihn so laut er konnte entgegen „Skele-Wachs, verdammt.

Er zog gekonnt beide Augenbrauen nach oben holte Luft und meinte gelassen „Ich verbiete ihnen diesen Ton, das gibt 5 Pergamentrollen und nachsitzen für die ganze Klasse.

Was tat sie da? Sie machte sich gerade selbst feinde dachte Severus fassungslos immer noch ärgerlich.

„Holt alle die vorgegebenen Zutaten und beginnt, ihr habt exakt Fünfundsechzig Minuten, danach wird eine Probe bei mir abgegeben die selbstverständlich benotet wird."

Alle fingen ohne Wiederworte an.

Sie setzte sich an SEINEN Schreibtisch wie er es stets tat und begann irgendetwas auf ein Pergament zu kritzeln.

„Miss. Granger sie sollte mit ihrem Trank beginnen und nicht mich anstarren." Zischte er ohne aufzusehen.

Und erneut wurde er mit seinen eigenen Waffen geschlagen.

Hermione hatte einen potenziellen Zauberspruch gefunden, der den beiden Möglicherweise helfen konnte, auch wenn es ihr Spaß machte seine Rolle zu übernehmen hätte sie doch ganz gern ihren Körper wieder. Sie schaute auf und beobachtete ihre Mitschüler, es war ein seltsames Gefühl alle von dieser Perspektive arbeiten zu sehen. Professor Snape arbeitete exakt und genau seine, ihre Hände schnitten flink und sauber die Zutaten.

Professor Snape erhob sich und schritte bedrohlich zwischen den Reihen hindurch beäugte genau jeden Arbeitsschritt und kritisierte hier und da, lobte jedoch nie.

An Grangers Kessel angekommen musterte er das Gebräu von oben herab, es hatte die perfekte Farbe und Konsistenz, wie zu erwarten. Er räusperte sich leiste und genoss es wie sie zu ihm hinauf blickte, wo es doch sonst immer anders herum war.

Er beugte sich zu ihrem Gesicht hinunter so dass sich ihre Wangen fast berührten und flüsterte ihr leise ins Ohr „Wie wäre es wenn wir nächste Stunde Amortentia brauen Professor?" Ihr Lehrer versteifte sich und sie lachte leise. „Möglicherweise könnten wir es an einem Schüler ausprobieren, genau wie sie es der Klasse mit Veritaserum demonstriert haben und der Meinung waren ich wäre das perfekte Versuchskaninchen."

Snape erinnerte sich noch genau an diesem Tag, er war am Abend zuvor mitten in der Nacht von einem Todessertreffen zurückgekommen und hatte nur wenig Schlaf abbekommen, während der Stunde war ihm Granger dermaßen auf die Nerven gegangen das er sie unfreiwillig vor der klasse eine winzige Dosis Veritaserum verabreicht hatte. Die gesamte Klasse hatte sich schlapp gelacht als sie allen erzählte, dass sie manchmal nachts weint wenn sie einen schlimmen Traum hatte. Sie wurde das ganze Schuljahr von ihren Mitschülern damit aufgezogen. Als er sie weinend auf dem Astronomieturm vorfand bereute er es einen kurzen Augenblick sie so zur Schau gestellt zu haben. Er hatte sich schnell aus dem Staub gemacht bevor sie ihn bemerkt hatte, was wäre wohl passiert wenn er sie getröstet hätte? Ach verdammt an was dachte er da, das Leben ist eben kein Kindergarten das muss jeder früher oder später begreifen auch die nervige Granger.

„Ich hoffe sie haben nächste Nacht einen ihrer schrecklichen Träume und müssen tragischerweise anfangen zu weinen wie ein kleines Kind." Flüsterte er ihr mürrisch zu, er lässt sich schließlich nicht von einer Schülerin unterkriegen.

„Längst vergangene Zeiten Professor, außerdem dachte ich, sie wären einer, der über Menschen erst urteilt wenn er dessen Hintergründe kennt."

„Und die wären?" fragte Snape sie und versuchte dass man die Neugier nicht aus seiner Stimme heraushören konnte.

Doch sie ignorierte seine Frage gekonnt und er entfernte sie wieder und machte Neville zur Schnecke da sein Trank Lila und nicht weiß war.

Der Rest der Stunde verlief ohne weitere Ereignisse, hin und wieder warfen Ron und Harry ihr hasserfüllte blicke zu die sie jedoch nicht erwiderte da sie dazu keinen drang verspürte, schließlich waren die beiden ihre besten Freunde und hatten keinen blassen Schimmer was vorgefallen war.

Am Ende der Stunde brachte jeder seine Phiole nach vorne und nach dem Befehl Snapes durften sie den Klassenraum verlassen.

Hermione sah wie Harry und Ron auf die äußerliche Kopie ihrerseits zugingen und schon drauflos plapperten, Sie wollte verhindern, dass Snape ihr Streit mit den beiden einheimste „Miss. Granger." Auf ein Wort, allein!" erwiderte er bedrohlich.

Harry und Ron warfen Hermione eine bedauernden Blick zu und verschwanden aus dem Klassenzimmer. Als die Tür sich schloss begann Snape in Hermiones Gestalt langsam zu klatschen.

Hermione blickte ihn entrüstet an und war etwas verwirrt.

„Exzellente Show, ich hatte mich selbst nicht besser darstellen können."

„Ich habe von dem Besten gelernt." Meinte Sie gelassen mit seiner monotonen stimme.

Er zog eine Augenbraue nach oben.

„Nun denn, ich habe etwas rausgefunden, womöglich der Schlüssel zur Lösung."

„Das habe ich allerdings auch." Sagte er.

„Sie zuerst!" nickte sie ihm zu sodass ihr die schulterlangen Haare ins Gesicht flogen.

_Fortsetzung folgt..._


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer: Alle Figuren gehören Joanne K. Rowling, ich hab sie mir für diese Geschichte nur ausgeliehen. Die Fanfiction habe ich mir ausgedacht und die Rechte daran gehören mir. Ich verdiene kein Geld mit diesen Geschichten._

**Vielsaft-Trank **

_ Kapitel 6 _

„Nun der Grund, weshalb ich zu spät kam, ist das ich ein Gespräch zwischen Minerva und Albus gehört habe, gerade als ich aus der Mädchen Toilette kam hörte ich die beiden über einen Fall im Ministerium reden, an sich ist das nichts Besonderes doch dann hörte ich das die beiden darüber sprachen das es in Hogsmeande einen Vorfall bezüglich Scherzartikeln gab…"

„Und was haben sie gesagt?" unterbrach ihn Hermione mit großen Augen.

„Wenn sie so freundlich wären und mich nicht unterbrechen würde könnte ich ihnen das Mitteilen." Sagte er verärgert.

„Oh tschuldigung." Nuschelte sie und Snapes Wangen färbten sich leicht Rosa.

Dieser knurrte nur genervt, er wollte seinen Körper zurück so schnell wie möglich.

„Also ich könnte hören wie sie darüber sprachen das ein Gewissen Java Tomsk Scherzartikel aus Nord Asien geschmuggelt hat, darunter auch einige Tränken."

„Sie meinen er hat uns den Vielsafttrank untergemischt." Sprudelte sie aufgeregt hervor.

Snape verdrehte nur die Augen und meinte dann „Ich dachte wirklich sie wären fähig sich eins und eins zusammen zu reimen aber anscheinend sind sie dazu nicht imstande"

Sie blickte ihn beleidigt an und dachte angestrengt nach, er ließ ihr Zeit um sich das zusammen zureimen was er schon vorhin festgestellt hatte.

Die falte über Snapes Stirn wurde immer tiefer, man konnte ihr richtig ansehen wie sie nachdachte.

Woher sollte sie wissen was in seinem Kopf vorgeht, wenn nicht dieser Java Tomsk Schuld am ganzen Schlamassel war wer dann?

„Womöglich jemand der mich und sie nicht aussehen kann." Dachte sie laut „Jemand der nach Hogsmeade gelangt ohne Aufsehen zu erregen, doch welche Verbindung gibt es zwischen mir und ihnen?"

Er blickte sie verwirrt an „Gut ich erkläre ihnen meine Gedanken, also ich denke jemand erlaubt sich einen Scherz mit uns, ich kenne die Hintergründe dafür nicht und ich denke die Person die das ganze ausgeheckt hat, war sich nicht darüber im klaren das die Schmuggelware, nicht richtig gebraut fehlerhaft wirkt, wir müssen lediglich rausfinden wie wir uns wieder zurück verwandeln können, da dieser Trank nicht der gewöhnlichen Wirkung entspricht denke ich nicht das wir etwas in normalen Büchern finden werden, es wäre jedoch möglich-"

„Ich habe einen Spruch gefunden möglicherweise hilft dieser, und was haben Professor McGonagall und Dumbledore noch gesagt?"

Er versuchte sich nicht darüber aufzuregen das sie ihn mal wieder unterbrochen hatte „Albus und Minerva haben sich daraufhin zurückgezogen ich konnte keine weiteren Informationen mitbekommen, außerdem hätte ich dann noch mehr, ihres ach so tollen Unterrichts verpasst." Sagte er sarkastisch. „Ich denke nicht das dieser Spruch etwas bewirken wird, ich selbst bin alle möglichen Tränke und Sprüche durchgegangen dann werden sie sicher nicht die plötzliche Lösung finden."

„Sie trauen mir also nicht zu das ich einen hilfreichen Spruch gefunden habe?" meinte sie aufgebracht.

Er brummte genervt da ihre Reaktion seiner Meinung nach etwas übertrieben war, er meinte dann wiederwillig „Zeigen sie schon her ich werde es ihnen beweisen."

„Nein!" schrie sie „Warum unterschätzen sie mich immer?" er konnte sehen wie sich tränen in ihren Augen bildeten.

„Sind sie nun vollkommen übergeschnappt?" kam es von Snape der sie gereizt anfunkelte, „Mäßigen sie augenblicklich ihren Umgangston." Nun wurde auch er lauter.

„Nie werde ich von ihnen gelobt egal wie gut ich etwas mache, nie! Ich hab es einfach satt wie sich mich behandeln und sie haben überhaupt keine Ahnung wie sehr mich das verletzt, die ganze Arbeit für die Aufsätze stunden verbringe ich damit und bringe meist mehr Pergamentrollen als sie verlangen, meine Tränke sind Perfekt, ich kann den Stoff für das gesamte Schuljahr bereits am Anfang des Schuljahres. Ich habe sie früher bewundert sie waren ein Vorbild, doch nach all den Jahren muss ich nun doch wieder feststellen das ich mich geirrt habe, wie Ron immer sagt, sie haben ein Herz aus Stein! Verteidigt habe ich sie sogar, hab gesagt, wahrscheinlich sind sie ganz tief in ihrem inneren doch ein guter Mensch, doch da habe ich mich geirrt! Sie werden sich nie ändern!" spieh sie ihm entgegen, er sah sie nur entsetzt an, noch nie hatte ihn jemand so angeschrienen, keiner hatte es gewagt ihm seine Meinung zu sagen oder besser gesagt zu schreien und das traf ihn jetzt doch etwas unerwartet.

„Und falls es sie interessiert," brüllte sie weiter, Tränen liefen ihr ungehalten sie Wangen hinunter „Ich habe damals geträumt meine Eltern würden sterben, und ich konnte ihnen nicht helfen, nur zusehen. Einfach so von Todessern ermordet ich hatte im Krieg ständig Angst ihnen könnte etwas zustoßen, diese Träume quälten mich so sehr ich konnte Nächte lang nicht schlafen." Sie rannte überstürzt aus dem Klassenzimmer, und wusste selbst nicht warum sie ihm das gebeichtet hatte.

Severus Snape blieb wie angewurzelt stehen, in seinem Kopf wiederholten sich immer wieder was sie gesagt hatte „Ich habe sie früher bewundert sie waren ein Vorbild", „Sie haben ein Herz aus Stein" Warum trafen ihn diese Worte so sehr?

Er war doch sonst nicht so emotional, plötzlich hatte er eine andere Situation im Kopf, die sein Leben schlagartig veränderte. Lily, er hatte sie Schlammblut genannt, ohne nachzudenken hatte er sie verletzt, dieses einzige Wort war ausschlaggebend für den endgültigen Kontaktabbruch. Jeden einzelnen Tag hatte er es bereut und für seine Sünde bezahlt. Damals hatte sie ihm entgegen geschrienen das sie nie wieder etwas mit ihm zu tun haben wollte, Lily hatte ihm klar gemacht wie sehr er sich verändert hatte, was aus ihm geworden war. Noch nie hatten ihn Worte so sehr verletzt, bis jetzt. Doch warum bei Hermione, sie sieht Lily gar nicht ähnlich, aber sie hatte viele Ähnlichkeiten mit ihr, diese Wärme die sie Ausstrahlt, ihr lächeln, ihm war es zuvor schon häufig aufgefallen doch er hatte es verdrängt. Von Lily hatte er sich verabschiedet er war über sie hinweg doch immer würde sie ein Teil seines Leben bleiben.

Er überlegte einen kurzen Augenblick ob er ihr nachlaufen sollte doch er konnte einfach nicht das würde zu viel Aufsehen erregen. Er versuchte einen klaren Kopf zu bewahren und den Schmerz der sich in seiner Brust ausgebreitet hatte zu ignorieren. Die beiden hatten immer noch das Problem im andern Körper fest zu sitzen, dies war im Moment wichtiger, ermahnte er sich.

Snape zwang sich, sich aus seiner starre zu lösen, sie brauchten dringend eine Lösung. Sein blick viel auf das Pergament mit Notizen das auf dem Schreibtisch lag. Er griff danach und überflog ihre Notizen ohne große Erwartungen.

Probieren könnte er es aufjedenfall dachte er, und sprach den Spruch laut und deutlich „Poraenasus Impulsio." Nichts geschah, wie erwartet dachte er und schüttelte dabei den Kopf.

Er knallte das Pergament auf dem Schreibtisch und ihm viel dabei auf das die Rückseite ebenfalls beschriftet war.

Er runzelte die Stirn als er las „Die beiden betroffenen Personen müssen sich wären der Zauber ausgeführt wird berühren…"

Weiter las er nicht, ihm wurde klar dass er sie finden musste und er hatte wirklich keine Ahnung wo er sie auffinden konnte. Er faltete das Pergament zusammen und stopfte es in eine der Rocktaschen.

Zuerst steuerte er auf die Bibliothek zu, obwohl er sich sehr sicher war sie dort nicht aufzufinden, jedoch musste er irgendwo anfangen. Nachdem er an weiteren vier verschiedenen Orten war, der Bibliothek, dem Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraum, der Eulerei, und das gesamte Gelände inklusive Hagrids Hütte abgesucht hatte und dabei mehrmals ihren nervigen Freunden ausweichen musste war es bereits dunkel und er verfluchte sich selbst dafür das er ihr nicht gleich nachgelaufen war.

Wo würde sie sich wohl aufhalten wenn sie nicht gestört werden möchte? Da kam ihm eine Idee, er erinnerte sich noch als er sie damals weinend auf dem Astronomieturm aufgefunden hatte, warum war er da nicht früher darauf gekommen schalt er sich und eilte in Richtung der unzähligen Treppen die zum höchsten Punkt Hogwarts führten.

_Fortsetzung folgt..._


	7. Chapter 7

_Disclaimer: Alle Figuren gehören Joanne K. Rowling, ich hab sie mir für diese Geschichte nur ausgeliehen. Die Fanfiction habe ich mir ausgedacht und die Rechte daran gehören mir. Ich verdiene kein Geld mit diesen Geschichten._

**Polyjuice Potion **

_ Kapitel 7 _

Dort stand sie tatsächlich, an das Geländer gelehnt und blickte hinab auf die Ländereien, lange stand er da betrachtete sie, es war etwas verstörend da er nur sich selbst sah.

Hin und wieder hörte er ein Schniefen. Irgendwann räusperte er sich und sie fuhr erschrocken herum, die schwarzen Haare blieben am ihren Tränen nassen Wangen kleben. Für einen kurzen Augenblick hatte er erwartet sie würdewieder anfangen zu schreien und ihm Vorwürfe machen, doch Hermione blickte ihn nur an und flüsterte dann sehr leise „Es tut mir leid."

Er lächelte, ihm viel es viel einfacher zu lächeln seit er einen andern Körper hatte, seltsam.

Sie hatte sich wieder von ihm abgewandt und blickte nach draußen, er kam näher und stellte sich neben sie. Sie schwiegen beide, es war ein angenehmen schweigen, Sie standen einfach nur da und blickten in die Sterne. Nach einiger Zeit schaute er sie an und sagte dann knapp „Es tut mir auch leid" Hermione starrte ihn fassungslos an, noch nie hatte er sich bei irgendjemanden entschuldigt, es klang als hätte es ihn viel Überwindung gekostet.

„Nein." Meinte sie langsam und leise „Ich habe überreagiert und die Beherrschung verloren, was ich gesagt habe war nicht richtig."

„Was sie sagten stimmte, ich bestreite nichts denn-" Meinte er ruhig.

„Aber Professor-" unterbrach sie ihn verblüfft.

„Hermione, bitte ich bat dich schon einmal mich nicht zu unterbrechen." Erwiderte er sanft und brachte sie damit abrupt zum Schweigen, ihr war nicht entgangen das er ihren Vornamen verwendet hatte doch komischerweise störte sie das nicht einmal.

„Es mag sein das ich ein Bastard sein kann, und möglicherweise habe ich ein Herz aus Stein, ich bestreite keine deiner Aussagen." Er machte ein kurze Pause und sie hing wie gebannt an seinen Lippen, konnte nicht glauben das er ihren Anschuldigungen recht gab.

Er Atmete tief die kühle Nachtluft ein und meinte „Mir sagte einmal vor langer Zeit eine sehr bemerkenswerte junge Frau, man sollte erst über Menschen urteilen wenn man ihre Hintergrunde kennt." Er blickte ihr bei diesen Worten fest in die Augen. „Außerdem denke ich dass es eine Geschichte hinter jedem Menschen gibt und solange man diese nicht vollständig kennt sollte man nicht über ihn richten."

Er hatte sich gemerkt was sie zu ihm gesagt hatte, das berührte sie auf eine Art und Weise die sie nicht beschreiben konnte, zum ersten Mal sah sie ihn nicht einseitig. Ja sogar Severus Snape war ein Mensch der Gefühle besaß, sie hatte lange gebraucht um dies festzustellen.

„Ich war nie ein guter Mensch Hermione, und habe das auch niemals von mir behauptet, ich habe Menschen gefoltert, getötet und Sünden begangen die du dir Garnichts ausmalen willst. Täglich verstecke ich mich hinter einer Maske aus Gleichgültigkeit doch glaub mir wenn ich sage dass sich Menschen in Personen täuschen.

Hermione sah ihn mit offenen Mund an, ihr kam es alles so unrealistisch vor und sie war ehrlich verwirrt über den plötzlichen Wechsel, unwirkührlich fragte sie sich ob das immer noch ihr Professor war der vor ihr stand, also natürlich war es ihr Körper aber die Art wie er sprach, zeigte er ihr gerade wohl seinen waren Charakter ?

Als Er bemerkte wie sie ihn verwirrt anstarrte räusperte er sich und wandte seinen Blick ab und meinte dann eine Spur kühler „Wir sollten nun den Zauberspruch erneut versuchen, sind sie bereit."

Hermione schluckte, er war wieder zur üblichen anrede übergegangen und sie fühlte plötzlich einen Kloss in ihrem Hals, sie nickte nur.

Sie trat auf ihn zu nahm seine, Hand ohne zu zögern in ihre. Snape wunderte sich das ihn jemand ohne Widersprüche berührte, er sprach den Zauberspruch erneut.

„Poraenasus Impulsio!"

Ihr Magen zog sich unangenehm zusammen und sie fühlte sich als wären sie in einer Achterbahn oder im Freien fall. Hermiones beine fühlten sich ähnlich an wie Pudding, sie gaben nach und sie wurde von starken armen aufgefangen.

Als sie die Augen wieder öffnete und das Gefühl der Benommenheit langsam schwand fand sie sich Auge in Auge mit ihrem Professor wieder, sie konnte ihren Blick einfach nicht abwenden, diese Augen sie geheimnisvoll und nicht wie sonst voller Kälte sondern warm. Sie fühlte sich so wohl in seiner Gegenwart, das Kribbeln verschwand nicht.

Er näherte sich ihrem Gesicht, sie konnte seinen heißen Atem auf ihren Lippen fühlen, sie nahm den Geruch von Pergament und Kräutern war, sie schloss die Augen bereit für den ersehnten Kuss, da ließ er sie ruckartig los und sie viel unsanft auf dem Boden.

Er drehte ihr den Rücken zu und entfernte sich einige Schritte dann konnte sie leise seine Stimme vernehmen in der etwas Bitteres mit schwang „Es tut mir leid, das hätte nicht passieren dürfen."

Sie stand lautlos auf näherte sich ihm, bemerkte überhaupt nicht das sie wieder sie selbst war, sie nahm zögerlich seine Hand in ihre, er schreckte bei ihrer Berührung zusammen und fuhr ruckartig zu ihr herum. Sie hatte Angst er hätte wieder seine Undurchdringbare emotionslose, kalte Maske aufgelegt, doch dem war nicht so, er blickte sie so voll wäre an. Sie lächelte ihn warm an.

Dieses lächelte, es war ähnlich wie das von Lily nur viel schöner, doch sie ist nicht Lily, sie ist Hermione, ihre Augen sind braun nicht grün, dachte er.

Hermione flüsterte „Du musst dich für nichts entschuldigen." Nicht fähig mehr zusagen der Augenblick raubte ihr die Fähigkeit klar zu denken.

Sie streckte ihre Hand aus berührte zärtlich seine Wange und wanderte mit der Hand in seinen Nacken wo sie, sie in seinen Haaren vergrub.

Sie war ganz anders als Lily, sie hatten Ähnlichkeiten, ja doch sie waren sehr verschieden, nur eine Gemeinsamkeit hatten die beiden, sie machten ihn schwach, verursachten ein Gefühl in ihm, er hatte sich nicht unter Kontrolle.

Er beugte sich zu ihr rüber und küsste sie, ihre Lippen prallten aufeinander, beide Herzen hämmerten ihnen gegen die Brust, er küsste sie nicht wild sondern ganz liebe voll.

In Hermione Bauch flatterten tausende Schmetterlinge und als sie die Augen öffnete und ihn anlächelte, erwiderte er zögerlich das Lächeln, Snape beugte er sich erneut zu ihr und flüsternd mit tiefer Stimme gegen ihre Lippen „Ich glaube ich habe die Person gefunden für die es sich lohnt die Masken fallen zu lassen und einfach ich selbst zu sein."

„Und Du sagtest Lächeln würde dir nicht stehen" raunte sie.

So standen sie einige Sekunden einfach nur zusammen genossen die Gegenwart des andern bis hinter ihnen eine vertraute Stimme erklang und beide zusammenfahren ließ.

„Severus, Miss Granger, wie ich sehe sind sie beide wieder im richtigen Körper und wohl auf." Sagte Dumbledore der wie aus dem Nichts hinter ihnen aufgetaucht war freundlich.

Snape war der erste der nach diesem kleinen schock seine Sprache wieder fand „Albus, versteh diese Situation bitte nicht falsch ich weiß das Lehrer sich einem Schüler nicht privat nähern dürfen doch bitte hör mir erst einmal zu."

Dumbledore hob langsam die Hand um ihm zum Schweigen zu bringen „Ich wollte euch beiden lediglich mitteilen das sich die jenigen die für das ganze Schlamassel verantwortlich sind gestellt haben, bitte seien sie beide Fred und George Weasley nicht böse, es sollte nur ein einfacher Aprilscherz sein." Er blickte sie beide über die Halbmondbrille erfreut an.

„Was?! Das waren sie beiden aber wie? Und warum? Ich versteh das Ganze nicht." Erwiderte sie entrüstet

„Eine Frage nach der andern Miss Granger, die beiden wollten sich ihrem jüngerem Bruder und ihrem Professor für Zaubertränke einen kleinen scherz erlauben, höchstwahrscheinlich haben sie ihre Kelche und die jeweiligen Haare vertauscht und das ganze ging nach hinten los. Noch dazu waren Tränke die sie verwendeten Schmuggelware und eigentlich nicht zugelassen es handelte sich um einen verstärkten vielsafttrank wie sie beide bereits festellen konnten. Nachdem die Zwillinge mich über den Vorfall in Kenntnis setzten war ich auf der Suche nach euch beiden und fand euch schließlich hier."

„Nun schaut mich doch nicht so entgeistert an, ich mache euch einen Vorschlag, vergesst die Sache und versucht euch nicht an den beiden zu rächen, wenn die Sache herauskommt wird im Tagesprofeten ein Artikel mit der Überschrift : Hogwarts schmuggelt verbotene waren erscheinen, und das wollen wir ja nun wirklich nicht oder?" er zwinkerte Hermione zu.

„Und was wäre dein Vorschlag Albus?" fragte severus etwas Misstrauisch, er hatte den Arm nicht von Hermione genommen hatte, sie war ihm dafür sehr dankbar, denn das alles kam doch ein wenig unerwartet und sie befürchtete das ihre Beine ein weites mal versagten, zu viel Angst hatte sie von der Schule verwiesen zu werden oder noch schlimmer von Severus getrennt zu werden.

„Ihr behaltet dieses kleine Versehen für euch und dafür habe ich euch zwei nie zusammen gesehen, für dich endet das Schuljahr doch sowieso dieses Jahr Hermione." Er lächelte die beiden vielsagen an.

Hermione schaute Severus an, dieser nickte Dumbledore zu und schon war der alte Mann so schnell verschwunden wie er aufgetaucht war.

Die beiden starrten auf die Stelle wo der Direktor eben noch gestanden war, bis Snape sie an sah und meinte „Ich werde diesen alten Narr nie verstehen, hättest du Lust mich in meine Räume zu begleiten und dort mit mir das Abendessen einzunehmen? Du musst sicher hungrig sein nach so einem anstrengendem Tag." Er sah ihr dabei fest in die Augen und Hermione erkannte das er es ernst meinte, sie konnte etwas Unsicherheit sehen.

„Gerne." Sagte sie und lächelte ihn an, er bot ihr seinen Arm an und sie nahm ihm ohne zu zögern.

„Daran muss ich mich erst einmal gewöhnen." Erwiderte sie nun grinsend.

„Woran?"

„An einen netten Snape."

Mit einem leisen *_ploop_* waren sie disappariert.

**Ende**

Ich würde mich sehr freuen wenn du ein Review zu meiner Geschichte da lassen würdest! :)

Lg Nightmarexxx


End file.
